Sweet Smell
by SubconsciousSpeaker44
Summary: In celebration of the "Sky Witch" episode, here's a short story taking place in the evening after the episode. :) Not a whole lot happens, it's really just for fun. ;) Enjoy fellow Bubbline shippers! :)


Well, that was that.  
Bubblegum gently eased the yellow nightgown over her head, trying to ignore the fact that it only smelt faintly of washing detergent.  
She tugged it into place and turned towards the bed, doing her best to disregard the intense sadness that had settled in her chest. There was no point moping after all. In fact, it was a little bit pointless. Bubblegum knew today had been a victory.  
Hambo had been rescued and Marceline was supremely happy. That was all that mattered, right?  
A sad smile pulled at Bubblegum's mouth as she clambered into bed. Yes, yes it was.  
Marceline was happy.

Settling down in the lavish, comfortable sheets, Bubblegum tried hard not to miss the snug feeling of the absent shirt. Or the smell.  
She turned over in the bed and closed her eyes.  
_No_, she just about managed to convince herself. _I don't need that smell.  
_But she couldn't forget that she had gotten a fix of it today after returning to the land of Ooo.  
As Marceline had set her down on the outskirts of thee Candy Kingdom, she had pulled Bubblegum into a big hug.  
"I don't know what you did to get him back," she had said. "But thanks Bonni."  
And Bubblegum had gotten a big hit of it...the smell of cold air, musty sheets and something reminiscent of old books with crinkling pages. The best aroma in the world...  
_No,_ Bubblegum reprimanded herself. _Not the best smell. Get a hold of yourself PB!  
_The curtain by the open window flapped. She thought nothing of it.  
She turned over in bed again and sighed.  
Is there any chance she'd be able to sleep tonight?  
Ironically, she knew she'd feel a lot better if she was able to put on a certain garment of clothing, granting herself instant comfort...  
"Oh, just stop it!" she muttered out loud angrily.  
"Stop what?" asked a curious voice coming from above the bed.  
Bubblegum threw herself into a sitting position, screaming loudly.

She scanned the darkened, empty room and instantly knew.  
"Marceline!" she barked instinctively.  
And sure enough, Marceline turned from invisible to visible inches from her face, laughing impishly.  
Bubblegum glared at her.  
"Glob Bonni, jumpy much?" the vampire asked, settling down on the bed beside her.  
"What are you _doing_ here?" Bubblegum demanded.  
Marceline gave a casual half-smile and shrugged.  
"I guess I was just curious," she said indifferently.  
Bubblegum sighed, feeling annoyed at how happy she was to see the irritating woman.  
"About what?" she frowned.  
Marceline's expression turned from playful to serious as she moved slightly closer to Bubblegum on the bed. Bubblegum got another quick shot of the Marceline smell and mentally snapped at her heart for skipping a beat.  
"I've been thinking," she said. "I mean, _really_ thinking. And I need to know...just how _did_ you get Hambo back?"  
Bubblegum felt her spine straighten in panic and a light, nervous sweat break out on her forehead.  
"Why do you need to know?" she asked, keeping her voice calm.  
Marceline shrugged again.  
"I've just been thinking about it," she repeated, letting her eyes wander to the ceiling above them. "Maja is a pretty powerful and conniving witch. She'd never just _give_ you Hambo. Years ago I found out that she bought him from Ash because of the sentimental attachment. Magic thrives on that type of stuff, yo."  
Bubblegum swallowed apprehensively.  
"So," Marceline peered at Bubblegum sceptically, leaning in even closer. "Considering how much I love the little dude, Hambo was seriously valuable to her. And I just gotta know...what did you _do_ to get him back Bonni?"  
Bubblegum took a moment to compose herself, as a royal was always meant to do. She only spoke when she felt fully and regally collected.  
"As monarch of the Candy Kingdom, I need to have excellent negotiation skills," she said with a dignified sniff. "So that's all that happened. No great secret. And no need to thank me!"  
She smiled at Marceline who, she instantly saw, wasn't falling for it.  
The vampire cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.  
"Get off your royal pedestal Bonni," Marceline drawled. "And tell me the truth."  
Bubblegum frowned, angry at her own stupidity. She should have known that wouldn't work...Marceline had always had the ability to break down Bubblegum's walls of ceremonial nobility and cause her to be, well, herself. Bonnibel Bubblegum, no more, no less.

Bubblegum looked hard at Marceline, her brain working furiously to think of a convincing lie.  
But none came to mind and she knew she'd just have to settle for plain, old honesty.  
"OK," she began. "I traded Maja for an object that had just as much sentimental merit."  
A short silence hung in the air.  
"Alright," Marceline said, propping her head up on her hand and leaning an elbow into one of the soft pillows. "What was it?"  
Bubblegum protectively brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, carefully avoiding Marceline's inquisitive gaze. The vampire watched her do this and a look of concern suddenly took over her face.  
"Bonni," she said seriously. "What did you give her?"  
Bubblegum didn't answer, she just stared straight down at the floor, feeling lost for words.  
"Hey," Marceline placed a gentle hand on Bubblegum's arm, causing the princess to look at her.  
Bubblegum was touched by the look of deep alarm on Marceline's face and smiled to show her that everything was OK.  
"The shirt you gave me," she answered simply. "I-I happened to be wearing it under my coat. Maja said she'd trade Hambo for it."  
Marceline's hand dropped to the bed in shock and a look of sheer surprise engulfed her features.  
"_That's_ what you gave away?" she asked incredulously. "Did it...did-?"  
Bubblegum was stunned to see that Marceline was now avoiding _her_ gaze, and blushing while she did it.  
Finally, after a few seconds, Marceline took a deep breath and looked Bubblegum in the eye.  
"Did it really mean that much to you for Maja to want it?" she asked.  
Bubblegum looked at Marceline, at her gorgeous, high cheekbones and dark, expressive eyes. At her long, flowing hair and soft, blue-tinted skin. She immediately knew how to reply.  
Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on Marceline's mouth, relishing in the smoothness of her lips and the sweet, fulfilling smell that now surrounded her.  
After a moment's pause, Marceline reached forward and swept Bubblegum's long hair back behind her so that she could softly grab the sides of her face and avidly kiss her back.  
Bubblegum settled back in the bed, hands on the vampire's shoulders, pulling her down into the soft bedding with her.  
The two women sank down in the bed, hands exploring and rediscovering each other, lips and tongues locked in a loving hold, body conforming to body.  
And Bubblegum got to drown in that smell...that sweet, wonderful Marceline smell.

After a few moments, Bubblegum gently pushed Marceline away for a moment.  
"Yes," she finally answered, looking adoringly into the vampire's eyes. "It meant that much to me. And so do you."  
Marceline smiled into the kiss, happily overcome by the amazing fragrance of sugary tea, clean fabric and strawberry candles.  
The best smell in the world.  
The Bubblegum smell.


End file.
